This study seeks to describe the patterns of drug use, involvement in drug dealing, and participation in violence of women in Milwaukee female gangs. The fundamental questions are: What impact have the loss of manufacturing jobs (Wilson, 1987) and shifts in sex role attitudes (Adler, 1975; Campbell, 1984) had on female gangs and their members? A research team of academics and former gang members will interview women who were founding members of Milwaukee's female gangs. Both qualitative and quantitative data will be gathered on the history of Milwaukee's female gangs and the relative autonomy of women within them; the female gang members employment, educational and criminal justice status, and their present level of gang involvement; their use of cocaine and participation in "dope dating" (drugs for sex), their roles in the sale of cocaine, and participation in violence as both perpetrators and victims. The data will be compared to similar data gathered on male gang founders gathered in NIDA grant DA 07128 and to data on female gang members gathered by the Principal Investigator in Los Angeles.